Turn Around
by shutupmeg
Summary: My take on Harry and Draco's passionately tumultuous love affair. From their first encounter in detention to finally deciding the fate of their relationship-with much delicious smut in between! Drarry. Fiveshot. Epilogue to come. Thanks for the support!
1. First Encounter

Of all the truly horrifying situations Harry had found himself in, few could top this. Not only was he in detention instead of competing in a crucial Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, but his mortal enemy happened to be serving detention as well.

Several desks ahead of him sat the arrogant blonde Slytherin Prince, twirling a quill in one hand and brushing the hair falling into his eyes with the other. Harry wondered what Draco had done to receive the punishment. It seemed like Snape was always one step ahead of the administration when it came to giving him any sort of discipline.

At the front of the class, Professor Flitwick was at the desk, reading a tattered book, the binding dangerously close to detaching any second. He suddenly looked at his watch.

"Okay let's begin, shall we? I want three hundred lines from each of you, pertaining to what you're in here for. So Harry how about 'I must not wonder the halls of Hogwarts after curfew'? And Draco from you I'd like, 'I must turn in my school work on time.' You won't be able to leave until both of you are finished, so get to it. And I better not see you two in here again. You're too bright to be in detention." Flitwick returned to his fragile piece of literature after giving each of them a fatherly look of disappointment.

Harry chuckled to himself. The biggest prat he knew was in detention for turning in his homework late? Seemed a bit tame for someone that went out of his way to make Harry's life miserable on a daily, sometimes hourly basis. Whatever homely, timid Slytherin he usually intimidated into doing his work for him must have the flu, Harry thought.

Much to Harry's frustration, he could tell Draco was writing his lines painfully slow. Who but Draco would delay his own dismissal from detention, just so Harry had to be stuck in this miserable place that much longer. Not to be outdone, Harry slowly dipped his quill in ink before beginning his lines at an even slower pace. Let Draco's night be ruined, too. He knew the Quidditch match would be over when they got out, so he didn't care how long he was going to be cooped up in here.

Several minutes later, after Harry had just completed his first line, Professor Mcgonagall burst through the door.

"Professor there's some brawl going on down at the Quidditch field, we need all the staff we can get to contain this madness. Can you leave the boys and come help us?"

"I'd be happy to," Flitwick said as he hopped down from the desk chair. "Is it serious?"

"Oh no, just an overabundance of testosterone." Harry smiled to himself. He could only imagine what Ron must be up to at the moment. He wished desperately he could be with his team.

"Say no more. I'm going to be leaving you two boys. But don't get too excited, I'm going to put a sticking charm on the door so you can't open it until you're done with your lines. Can I trust you two not to kill each other?"

Draco looked back at Harry, a devilish smirk set upon his face, before looking innocently at Flitwick.

"Don't be silly Professor, we'll get along just fine," he said in an almost sickeningly angelic tone.

Harry couldn't contain an eye roll at this award winning display. Just when he thought Draco had infuriated him more than was humanly possible, he managed to enrage him even more within only a few minutes. Harry cursed the trip to Azkaban that would await him if he did to Draco what he truly deserved.

"Excellent!" Flickwick exclaimed while he and Mcgonagall walked out of the room. Harry heard him mumble some spell, as the door began to hum with bewitchment.

Harry forced himself to face his captor. Draco's smirk had now evolved into a full on shit-eating grin. He hoped Draco didn't plan on making his night too awful, maybe just a good natured prank and Harry could go about his life. He did his best not to break eye contact with the wizard, despite how tempting it was to take a break from his maddening sneer. Like with a dog, Harry felt like he would give up the rest of his power if he broke his gaze first, and he feared a bite from Draco wouldn't be nearly as easy to recover from.

"Look, let's not make this any more difficult than it has to be. Just write your sodding lines so why can get out of here," Harry said, exasperated.

"What's the matter Potter? You late for a hot date with the Weaselette?"

"Don't call her that. I would just rather be anyway but here at the moment, wouldn't you?"

"Theoretically, yes. But being in a place where I can watch your misery before my very eyes? There's few other places I would rather be," he said in a malicious tone. Harry was unsure if even Voldemort himself could pull off.

"You're a truly sick wizard, Draco. If you'd really rather spend your evening with someone who utterly despises you, then I suppose I can't stop you. I'm going to finish my lines, and I suggest you do the same."

"Now, now. No need to get your knickers all in a twist, Potter. Just because you're worried about what your little Weasel might be doing without you. Someone tall, dark and handsome, perhaps?"

Harry had reached his boiling point. He shot out of his chair, wand outstretched. Just as quickly, Draco pranced to the furthest wall, forcing Harry to chase him. Harry had no time for these foolish games of cat and mouse. He felt like cabin fever at the least and insanity at worst awaited him if he spent even a moment more in this Merlin forsaken room.

"Oh no the chosen one is after me! I might as well give up now."

Finally Harry cornered the mischievous wizard. He stuck his wand to Draco's throat, daring him to move.

"You will never talk about Ginny like that ever again, do you understand me?"

Draco sniggered as if Harry had just told the most racy joke he had ever heard. Harry was in no mood for laughter. He pushed the tip of his wand further into Draco's neck, forcing him back into the wall to avoid being choked. At last Draco held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright Potter, you win. I will never refer to Ginny Weasley as a Weaselette, or a Weasel or any other derivative of her last name. I will also never insinuate she is cheating on you with the handsome black man she dated right before you came into her life and showed her just how amazing love really was."

"Merlin, what is your problem? Doesn't it get tiring? Making my life a living hell?"

"No Mr. Potter. In fact, upsetting you is more rewarding than making even the most beautiful girl cum."

"Well that's tragic. Why is it so rewarding?" Harry said, at his wit's end.

"Because Harry," Draco said in his most feminine voice, "you look so pretty when you're angry." With one fluid motion, Draco pried Harry's wand from his throat, grabbed his head and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, before beginning his cat and house chase once more. Only this time Harry wasn't the cat, he couldn't even move his legs to run. A tornado of anger, confusion and hilarity swirled around him. It felt like he was on the playground of his muggle youth again, where the boys would treat the girls they fancied like complete shit. Was Harry the school girl in pigtails, dumbfounded by the boy who just threw sand in her face? This was preposterous. And besides, Harry knew he could not pull off pigtails with his scar. How dreadfully morbid.

"Come on big boy! It's no fun if you don't chase me."

"Draco you are being absolutely ridiculous."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, breathless, "You're right, you're right. I apologize. I should be chasing you!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this playful side of Draco he had never witnessed before. Even from afar, Draco always seemed to be in a varying state of discontentment. He didn't have time to ponder this new side of Draco for long, before he had to brace himself for the impact of a grown wizard about to charge him full force.

Suddenly Draco slammed him against the wall with his impossibly strong arms, pinning Harry's body with his own. At once Harry knew the games were over. Was Draco going to harm him? Maybe he would just force him into some embarrassing position and leave him there overnight?

Breathless, Harry studied Draco's eyes for a hint at his imminent future, and he realized his expression was neither maniacal nor mischievous; the glint in Draco's normally cold gray eyes was something Harry had never seen before on this wizard's face.

As Harry felt Draco's hot breath tickle his nose and his lips, he understood exactly what his eyes had been conveying: lust. Among the enraged screams inside his head were butterflies of longing. The first time Harry had laid eyes on Draco, before the houses, the mudbloods, the rivalry, Draco's arrogance and Harry's naïveté attempts at fighting for good, Harry had felt something. Maybe he was too young then to recognize what it was, maybe he was too ashamed to realize what it really was, or maybe reality had set in too quickly for that feeling to turn into something real, but Harry remembered. He remembered what he had buried so many years ago. Instantly the screams of anger were replaced by screams of wanting. It seemed like Draco had been pressed against him for a lifetime, and he wanted nothing more than for Draco to bring his face closer.

Draco's hands were no longer pressing against Harry's shoulders, but pressed tightly against his cheeks, allowing him to capture Harry's lips. He forced Harry's lips open with his tongue, boldly exploring his mouth and harshly nipping his bottom lip. Harry felt every one of his nerves come alive, tingling with excitement. No one had ever kissed him so roughly or passionately before. Finally when the initial shock had worn off, Harry began encircling Draco's tongue with his. When he felt Draco's length pressing against his leg, Harry thought he might faint from the abrupt blood rush to his own. This was wrong. He loved Ginny. He loved women. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! But fuck if Draco tonguing his earlobe wasn't the most intense sensation of his life.

Feeling brave, Harry removed his hands from the wall behind him. He began sliding his fingertips up Draco's hips. But just as soon as he began, Draco pulled his wand out and in an instant Harry's arms were bound and up against the wall. Harry thought his knees might go weak. He had always thought of himself as a strong, dominating man, but Draco completely dominating him was something he didn't even know he needed.

With Harry back in the correct position, Draco returned to tickling his ear. With the flick of his wand, Harry's robes vanished. Draco shot him one of his classic smirks before using his tongue to trace Harry's collarbone to his sternum, down between his abs, just before stopping at the waistband of his boxers. Draco on his knees, Harry quivered at the close proximity Draco's face was to his now pulsating cock. He brought his hands up to Harry's sides. Using only his nails, he raked down past Harry's waist, his boxers falling to the ground. Harry felt Draco's hot breath on his cock and his eyes watching him writhe in anticipation. After a few seconds of teasing, Draco finally grasped Harry in his hand, causing him to bite his lip and his eyes to slam shut. If a spell wasn't forcing him to stay upright, Harry was sure he would have collapsed to the floor by now.

Harry could feel Draco taking all of him deep into his throat, causing him to at this unexpected pleasure. Ginny tended to him orally on occasion, and when she did, deep throating was a rare occurrence. Harry was in such sheer bliss he couldn't even figure out everything Draco was doing. His tongue flicked and teased the head while his hand stroked the shaft, then once again Draco plunged Harry deep inside his throat, sucking so hard Harry was sure his dick would rocket right off. Just when Harry thought this deliciously forbidden act couldn't get anymore taboo, Draco slyly slid his fingertips up the side of Harry leg and up to his backside, firmly pushing past his ring of muscle. Draco continued to take him again and again, his tongue swirling around his impossibly hard cock with inhumane speed. Harry could feel the ecstasy beginning to overtake him in a more intense way than it ever had before. He didn't even feel human anymore. Draco gave his balls a quick tug and within seconds Harry burst with pleasure, Draco willingly swallowing every drop of Harry's essence.

Draco stood up and released Harry from his spell. With only seconds to recover from the unspeakable satisfaction he had just experience, Harry found himself quickly gliding towards the nearest desk. At once Draco was behind him, bending him over the piece of furniture. Draco shed his clothes instantaneously before bending his body over Harry. Beginning at the nape of his neck, Draco slowly licked the length of Harry's back, until he reached the same muscles he had teased only moments ago. Harry quivered once more. He could feel the enormity of Draco's cock against him and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

Harry felt the cool sensation of what he presumed to be a lubrication charm around him. He then bit his lip and braced for the excruciating pleasure that was soon upon him. Draco grabbed a fistful of Harry's unkempt hair with his left hand and guided his shaft inside Harry with the right. He was slow at first to push past Harry's reflex to resist him, but once Draco found himself inside of Harry, he rammed the rest of his shaft deep inside the him. Harry let out a yelp of exquisite pain. He had never been so pleased and horrified all at once. Thankfully Draco took a short pause before slamming into him once more. His hot breath danced on Harry's back. After a few more pauses, Draco decided he could take off Harry's training wheels. Clutching his hair even tighter, Draco now penetrated Harry over and over again without any mercy. Harry felt faint. Before today, not even a finger had entered him before, now Draco's rock hard cock was being rammed inside him repeatedly. Just when Harry thought he had taken all there was, even more of Draco entered him with increasing speed.

With his free hand, Draco shoved his finger in Harry's gaping mouth. Harry sucked it between pants. He couldn't help but bite it when Draco slammed him with particular force. Harry's tight muscles engulfing his length was an indescribable feeling for Draco. As he felt a monstrous wave of pleasure beginning its ascent, he gripped the back of Harry's head even harder and removed his fingers from his mouth, moving them instead to Harry's engorged shaft. He stroked him impossibly fast, determined to bring him over the edge. Harry grunted, collapsing completely against the desk, unable to stabilize himself and endure the unbelievable bliss simultaneously.

Draco felt the familiar warmth begin to overtake him. He let go of Harry's hair and instead dug his nails into the small of his back. Unable to contain himself another second, Draco spilled his seed inside of Harry. Feeling deliciously filled, Harry too succumbed to the bliss building inside of him and erupted onto the desk chair below.

Exhausted and completely drained, Draco collapsed on top of the wizard beneath him. For a lifetime they laid there, breathless and unspeakably contented.

Minutes later, when he finally could muster the strength Draco slid out of Harry and fell onto the ground, still breathless. Without Draco holding him up, Harry's knees buckled and he too fell to the ground.

Sweaty and tired, the two wizards laid on the cold wood floor side by side. Harry timidly rested his head against Draco's shoulder blade and much to his delight, the stone cold Prince of Slytherin didn't pull away. It was nice to know he trusted Harry enough to show him the most vulnerable side of him. Harry knew very few people, if any, had seen this side of him.

Then the unthinkable sound of footsteps came down the hall. At once, ignoring the cries of protest from their muscles, the two were at their feet, scrambling. With a wave of Draco's wand, they were dressed. The footsteps grew closer. They attempted to fix each other's hair, but it was a lost cause. They sprinted to their desks and resumed writing their lines as the door opened.

Professor Flitwick shuffled in, exclaiming, "Okay you boys have been in here long enough, everyone has to be in their house common rooms in five minutes, no exceptions."

"Thanks, professor," said Harry.

And both the boys got up from their desks and walked towards the door, Flitwick following them.

Once out into the abandoned hallway, each of the boys turned to walk to their respective houses. Harry couldn't help but pause and look back, and apparently neither could Draco, because Harry was now looking into a pair of gray eyes. Harry couldn't hold back a crooked smile when Draco smirk turned into a cold sneer when he noticed a perplexed Flitwick eyeing them suspiciously. They both turned back into the directions of their houses and Flitwick went back into the room to gather his things. Harry chuckled as it dawned on Harry they didn't have time to "clean up." Whoever's desk that was must be quite the unlucky witch or wizard.

"Potter!" Draco yelled back, jolting Harry back to life. It was the same tone he had always used when saying his name and Harry dreaded turning around, he wasn't ready to go back to the way things were.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Harry said reluctantly.

Suddenly Draco's furrowed brow and pursed lips faded away. He batted his eyelashes and stuck out his lips, bringing his palm up to his chin. He made a big smooching sound, before blowing the kiss to Harry.

"Thank you for the magical evening," he said in his most overly feminine voice.

Harry turned back around, laughing to himself. He knew this affair would never be public knowledge and Draco would probably treat him worse now in public. But one thing was for sure, they would definitely be seeing each other again.

As Harry walked past the fat lady and into the Gryffindor Common Room and back to reality, he knew he had never felt this alive.


	2. Look Into The Light

Harry was seething. He could feel his face turning red and his hands turning into fists.

"Harry?" Someone asked a mile away.

How could he do this to him? Obviously it wasn't smart for either of them if their secret love affair was aired out for all to see, but did he have to look so fucking happy with Pansy? The entire school didn't have to see them pawing at one another.

"Harry!" Yelled a scantily clad red head.

"What?" Harry replied, straining to sound carefree, or at the very least normal.

"You looked like you were about to kill Malfoy. You haven't taken your eyes off him since we got here. Is everything alright?"

Harry was back in reality, his anger melting away as he looked at Ginny's concerned expression. Her long tresses fell romantically onto her nearly bare chest. Her skintight black dress hugged her every curve. Harry hadn't had the heart to break it off with her. She was the sexiest woman he had ever known, and the most devoted. Despite his jealousies, he had yet to develop any real feelings for Draco, except an unshakeable lust and a hollow wanting in his chest. It was Ginny he felt a genuine connection with. It was Ginny he could rely on.

Harry took the beautiful girl's hand in his and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Everything is perfect," he said smiling. "Did you want to dance?"

"Dance?" Ginny gasped. "Harry Potter wants to dance with someone? This is unprecedented."

"Not just someone. The most beautiful witch in the wizarding world."

"Oh you are just the Mr. Casanova tonight."

"Mm, yes I am," Harry teased, standing up from his chair and holding out his hand. "And you better get used to it."

Ginny laughed at his unusual chivalry and put her hand in his. He guided her past the sea of tables and chairs, past the Winter Ball decorations, past the other couples too afraid to dance or too overcome with hormones to leave their table. He made a point to go the opposite direction of Draco and Pansy. The last thing Harry needed was to see Draco kissing someone else. All Harry wanted to do was put that night behind him and move on with the amazing girl that was joining him on the dance floor.

"Are you sure you're up to this Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked as Harry gripped her tiny waist.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life Miss Weasley."

The young couple swayed back and forth to the romantic music. Harry was entranced by Ginny's milk white satin skin.

Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's thick locks. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the intimacy. To his horror, all he could think of was Draco's fist tugging at his hair while he fucked him.

His eyes shot open, ripping away the steamy scene and replacing it with a gorgeous girl who was looking at him like he was the most amazing man in the world. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"Wow. We should dance more often." Ginny winked, looking down.

Harry was mortified. That split second scene was enough to visibly arouse him. He prayed it would go away.

"Bugger, I'm so embarrassed. Here, come closer so no one sees."

"You're being ridiculous," Ginny said, moving closer. "I'm sure every guy on this dance floor has a boner, unless they're gay."

"What does being _gay_ have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing, Harry." Ginny replied, frustrated. "I'm going to go get some punch, would you like some?"

"No, I'm fine." Harry said, dropping his hands to his sides. "I left my wand in my room, I feel weird without it."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." She gave him a quick peck and walked towards the refreshments. Harry watched the train of her dress scurry to keep up with her gait. He then turned to walk towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

Once through the immense doors, Harry began the familiar walk to the Gryffindor house. When he passed a particularly dark corridor, Harry found himself pulled back into it by an invisible force. Harry's heart stopped. Who has forcing him into this dark abyss? Whoever it was had in impossibly firm grip. His eyes slowly started adjusting to the light, but he still couldn't make out any features of the dark mass.

At once he was thrown against the stone wall. He hadn't had time to utter a protest before a hand slammed against his mouth. In the darkness, Harry was finally able to make out one feature of his captor. Silver hair. Suddenly Harry's heart was pumping for an entirely different reason. He had imagined their second meeting over and over in his late night fantasies and steamy day dreams, but it hadn't even come close to this dangerously public. No doors enclosed them, only a few meters of darkness.

Harry's tense muscle's relaxed, overflowing with excitement. Feeling bold, he felt his way to Draco's waistband. He slowly traced along the top of his pants with the tips of his fingers. Realizing he was aware of his identity and intentions, Draco felt confident in removing his palm from Harry's face. He grasped the back of Harry's neck with his hand, pulling him closer. Finding Harry's mouth, Draco teased him with the tip of his tongue, sweeping it across Harry's lower lip, before finally kissing him.

Unable to merely tantalize him any longer, Harry unzipped Draco's pants. Instantly he found his impossibly hard cock. Draco grunted with approval as Harry took him firmly in his hand, stroking his long shaft. Harry couldn't believe how naturally it felt to have Draco's cock in his hand, to have Draco's lips kissing down his jaw. This was only the second time they had come together, and already Harry felt like an old pro.

Draco's breathing became unsteady as Harry's caressing become more frantic. Excited for a challenge, Harry dropped to his knees. Still grasping Draco in his tight fist, he brought the head of his cock to his lips. Lightly circling him with his tongue, he could feel Draco squirming while he teased this most sensitive skin. Hot breath dancing on his cock, Draco tore into Harry's shoulder with his fingertips. Harry took the cue and slowly brought Draco into this mouth. He let out a groan as Harry pushed him down his taut throat. Much to Harry's surprise, he was actually able to fit every inch of Draco inside his mouth. Draco could think of few sensations as intense as being inside Harry's hot, tight throat. Harry continued to bring Draco deep down his throat, Draco shuddering each time, an obscenity slipping from between his swollen lips.

Doing what was nearly impossible, Draco pushed Harry away once he started to feel the familiar burn. Now dropping to his knees, he pushed Harry to the ground. A swish of his wand removed their confining dress robes. He picked Harry up firmly by the waist and brought him up to his still slippery, wet cock. Harry braced himself for the pleasurable pain of Draco's first thrust inside of him. Pushing past his unbelievably tense muscles, Draco once again found himself inside of Harry, now clawing the ground in reflexive protest.

Draco could get used to Harry as a lover. Deliciously submissive, and full of surprises. He knew Harry would never refuse his advances. He took a devilish pride in knowing he had this absolute power over the Chosen One. Arrogantly satisfied, Draco slammed his body against Harry's, who moaned in fire hot gratification. He began stroking his rock hard cock in almost perfect sync with Draco's hard thrusts. Harry could say with considerable certainty he had never experienced such intense simultaneous searing pain and mind-blowing pleasure. His kneecaps felt like they had been whittled to sand under Draco's weight. But the rough penetration of Draco's cock deep inside of him was an indescribable contradiction of throbbing bliss.

Draco harshly raked Harry's sweaty back as he felt the surge of intensity begin to well inside him. Pushing away Harry's hand, Draco stroked Harry's pulsating cock with impossible speed. In that moment, Draco felt like Harry's cock was his own and with every stroke he felt a twinge of pleasure shoot up his own spine.

The wave of ecstasy began to crash inside of Harry. The wizards stole one last gasp of air before the heart stopping seconds of their climax broke through. Harry felt Draco's release inside of him, while spilling his own seed onto the ground in front of him.

Too exhausted to support his limbs, Harry collapsed under Draco's weight, Draco following.

For what seemed like a lifetime, the young wizards laid with each other, panting and straining to recover.

Harry caught himself dozing and fearfully wondered how long he had been in this dark hallway. Draco had dozed off as well and to Harry's surprise and delight, had fallen asleep with his fingers entwined with Harry's.

Was it so crazy to imagine a life, long after Hogwarts, filled with excruciatingly amazing sex with the wizard atop him? While entertaining the fantasy for a moment, Harry knew it was completely crazy. Someone fucking you twice did not a relationship make, but the prospect of a life without the pleasure he just experienced seemed awfully dull.

Suddenly booming footsteps were echoing down the juxtaposed hallway. Awakening Draco, and bringing Harry out of his dreamland, the pair jumped to their feet. Instantly their clothes returned and Harry motioned for Draco to enter the light first. Draco nodded and started to leave.

Harry couldn't resist stealing once last kiss before going back the world where they despised each other.

He caught Draco's hand and pulled him back. Draco pulled Harry's face to his gave him a short but terribly hot kiss. Harry pulled away first, stepping backwards towards the darkness, watching Draco casually entered the hallway and saunter back towards the Great Hall.

Harry sighed. He knew this was likely how all of their rendezvous would end, both of them going back to their respective lives. He surmised there was enough of a gap for him to return to the dance without suspicion. He attempted to fix his hair and wipe his damp brow as he walked back towards the Great Hall.

All too soon he was faced with the immense doors. He pushed past them and looked for his date. Finally his eyes found her, leaning against the far wall and looking displeased. He made his way towards her, hoping against hope not to see Draco making up for lost time with Pansy.

Finally he was next to the beautiful red head.

"So where was it?" Ginny said with repressed rage.

For the life of him, Harry did not have the faintest idea what she was talking about.


	3. Reborn

Harry waited impatiently behind wooden doors. He listened to the low rumble of the crowd in the stands above as butterflies danced in his stomach. While being nervous before a Quidditch match wasn't uncommon, pre-game jitters weren't to blame for Harry's nerves. This was his first game against Slytherin since he and Draco began their secret affair. Quidditch matches were usually Draco's favorite time to subordinate Harry through various embarrassing means. Harry honestly didn't know if this match would be any different. Draco might feel differently about him now than the last time they competed, but would he feel comfortable deviating from his bully persona for a whole game? Harry would know in a matter of minutes.

His fellow Gryffindors milled around eagerly for the okay to enter the stadium. Harry's eyes fell upon Ron. Their friendship had cooled at the same rate he and Ginny's relationship fizzled out. They had yet to officially break up, but they hadn't spent real time together in several weeks and Harry couldn't even remember the last time they had sex.

Ron gave him a cordial smile as a teammate, but not as a friend. Harry returned the pleasantry. He hoped not to fully lose Ron's friendship, it had been so important to his sanity over the tribulations of the past years, but Harry had to admit if losing Ron meant being able to fully devote himself to Draco, it might not be too unfortunate. Harry slammed the breaks on this thought, as he had to often, reminding himself Draco would never date him openly. He also had to admit part of the reason the sex was so hot was due to the forbidden nature of it. It was their secret, their shared passion and no one had tainted it yet with questions or judgment.

At last the double doors flung open and all at once the team had mounted their brooms and were hovering above the field. As they waited for the balls to be release Harry allowed himself to peak at the opposition. Soon he met the gray eyes of his lover. Draco gave a smile so slight, no one but Harry could have noticed. That was all he needed, a slight acknowledgement just for him.

The crowd erupted as the balls burst into the air and the players scrambled to their positions. Harry began a leisurely pursuit of the snitch around the stadium. He noticed Ginny and Hermione in the crowd. Ginny was cheering, but Harry could tell her heart wasn't in it. He was so consumed by his newfound lust he barely stopped to think about Ginny's feelings.

Just as the guilt began to flood into Harry's blood stream, he was nearly knocked off his broom by a speeding bludger. Harry had to stop daydreaming or he was definitely going to lose and possibly be dismounted from his broom.

He rejoined the game with newfound determination. He made a big sweep around the perimeter of the field, dodging several bludgers and trying his best to avoid the streak of silver on the other side of the stadium. If they at least didn't acknowledge each other, maybe that would suffice for the appearance of an ongoing feud.

Faster than lightening tears apart the sky, the familiar whizzing sound of the near-invisible snitch raced past Harry's left ear. Trying to keep the most convincing poker face possible, Harry lazily switched directions towards the faint sound of the winged sphere. But it was too late. The gasp from the crowd and the screaming from the Slytherin team had Draco on the same pursuit mere seconds after Harry.

As was usually in their games, Harry and Draco flew at inhumane speed side-by-side after the snitch as the rest of the players slowed to a snails pace, holding their breath to see which Seeker would prevail. A flash of gold in either direction made them maneuver in perfect synchronization. The untrained eye might have thought it was a complicated exotic dance.

Intuitively Harry swiped at the seemingly empty air to his right, making a fist. The entire stadium fell absolutely silent. Grasping the snitch between him thumb and pointer finger, he showed it off to the crowd.

Draco shot Harry a split second wink before beginning a terrible kicking tantrum for his expectant fans. Harry had to laugh at his truly superb acting. He reveled in being the only one to know the actors secret.

The game was called as the enthusiasm in the crowd reached its breaking point. Harry's teammates slapped him on the back in congratulations. After a victory lap around the stadium, Harry let the snitch go and slowly descended to the ground. As he began the customary walk to the locker room he couldn't believe his luck. Draco hadn't stunned him or knocked him off his broom once. He even seemed to take pride in Harry's victory. Was it so crazy to picture them as a real couple in a few years, when school prejudices and Hogwarts walls didn't confine them?

Harry's heart stung with unanswered longing. He knew bringing this up to Draco would scare him off and the one thing Harry would not risk was the end to the most exciting sex he had ever had. So he would stuff the feeling deep into the recesses of his brain, and let lust overcome him instead.

As he entered the locker room, the other players were in various states of dress and cleanliness. He went to his locker to get his soap and shampoo for the shower. He walked over to the open showers, happy to let the warm water cleanse him of the aching thoughts still plaguing him.

He must have needed a lot of cleansing, because when he walked back to the lockers, everyone else had already left. Harry was glad to dress without an audience. Draco had got a bit rough during their last rendezvous, and he didn't want the other boys to see the teeth-shaped bruise on his left buttock.

Just as he made managed to pull up his boxers past his damp legs, he heard the locker room door open. He didn't think to look up, since the minds of hormonal teenagers frequently forgot one thing or another in the haste of leaving. But the figure now dominating his peripheral vision was not one familiar to him in this room. He looked up, praying it was who he thought it was.

Before his eyes had time to register the identity of the man in front of him, he was already flush against his dripping wet body, fingertips clutching his damp hair, tongue plunging into his welcoming mouth.

In an abandoned Gryffindor locker room? Draco was never one to disappoint when it came to dangerous spontaneity. Harry found himself flattened against his locker by Draco's unleashed passion. Feeling like he had been stabbed through the chest, Draco suddenly pulled away. Harry thought he might collapse, both from the lack of support and the light-headedness that usually came from all the blood rushing from his brain to his throbbing cock.

"Boxers off. Back in the shower." Draco was already walking towards the shower when Harry had finally mustered the energy to tell his body to perform the proper functions Draco had just commanded. He cautiously walked towards the sound of running water, careful not to faint from the unrelenting dizziness. Turning the corner, he saw the bare-naked wizard being drenched with steaming water. He pale skin was almost glowing with breathtaking translucence. Harry had to stop himself from coming right there at the sight of the statue only meters from him.

Sensing he wasn't alone, Draco coyly turned his head to look back at his admirer.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, Potter?" He asked.

Harry nearly slipped on the wet floor from sprinting to Draco so quickly. Luckily Draco's reflexes were flawless, and he caught the clumsier Harry before he began falling.

Now in Draco's strong arms, Harry felt saved, in more ways than one. Grasping his face firmly in his hands, Draco brought Harry's lips to his. After a few warm, innocent kisses, Draco couldn't control himself. He forced his tongue into Harry's warm mouth. Harry's knees buckled. He loved when Draco's testosterone boiled over into the sensual aggression he had grown accustomed to.

He began stroking Draco's slippery but rock solid cock as his tongue teased and encircled Harry's. Harry was doing his own bit of teasing. He was caressing Draco at an agonizingly slow pace. Draco's nails dug into Harry's shoulders. He couldn't take a second more of it.

Harry smirked to himself and gradually increased his speed. Draco dropped his head to Harry's shoulder, biting into Harry's wet flesh as his grasp tightened and speed increased even more.

Harry loved the delicious pain of his skin being pinched between Draco's teeth. Draco couldn't get enough of the taste of Harry's fragile skin in his mouth.

When Draco could feel the familiar burn begin to overpower him, he slipped Harry's hand from his protesting loins and faithfully dropped to his knees. He quickly attended to his throbbing cock with a slow, firm stroke. He looked up at Harry's eyes now black with near-primal lust. The warm water fell atop Draco's silver locks, dripping onto Harry's pounding erection. Unable to wait another second, Draco devoured Harry in one luxurious slide down his throat. Harry shivered with indescribable pleasure. Never had he felt more at home than inside Draco's inviting mouth. Excruciatingly confining but blissfully warm. Draco's tongue worked magic. Rolling over his head before a slow lick from the base of his shaft back up to his most sensitive nerves. He blew cool air over Harry's pulsating member, shooting a satisfying chill up Harry's spine and causing him to shudder and attempt to clutch at the nearby slippery wall.

Draco smiled a contented smile and took him once more. His throat muscles contracting around Harry, he let out the broken moan that meant he was close to filling Draco's waiting mouth. Harry kicked at the ground and thrashed at the skin on Draco's back. The searing tidal wave of pleasure began its ascent up Harry's spine.

Harry let out a pained moan as he spilled down Draco's throat. He swallowed Harry's essence with ease, licking his lips once Harry was completely drained.

Exhausted from experiencing pure bliss, Harry too dropped to his knees. He kissed Draco deeply, feeling his heart race, not with lust but something entirely different. Draco lovingly pushed Harry's damp hair away from his eyes, pushing the wizard back slightly to get a full look at him. Draco felt something, too. Something he immediately rejected. He was Draco Malfoy. He didn't experience such inferior feelings as love.

Harry's finger traced the side of Draco's dripping wet cheek. He gave him another long kiss before turning around and dropping to the floor. He knew Draco hadn't finished, and that just wouldn't do.

Draco leaned over Harry, kissing from the nape of Harry's neck down his slick back. Draco grasped Harry's hips and slowly entered him, gently forcing himself past Harry's clenched ring of muscles. Harry let out a low groan of stinging gratification. Nothing could top the sensation of being confided inside of Harry. So inviting yet so reluctant.

He continued to thrust inside Harry, slowly at first, then mind-numbingly fast when he was sure Harry could endure it. He felt himself falling for Harry. He absolutely hated the idea of needing another human being. He was Draco Malfoy. He didn't need anyone.

He took out his aggression on Harry and he accepted the abuse with only minimal protest. He began to stroke Harry ferociously as he felt his own wave of delayed bliss come roaring back.

Harry's breath became shallow and his heart nearly beat out of his chest. One more inhuman slam past Harry's throbbing muscles, Draco painfully raked his nails down Harry's back while he forcefully erupted deep inside of Harry. Deliciously filled, Harry too spilled the proof of his orgasm.

Utterly exhausted the two rolled onto the cold, wet floor, unable to keep their eyes from shutting. The warm water continued to beat at their bare bodies while they laid there, enjoying the fruits of their shared ecstasy. Harry rested his head on Draco's damp chest. Draco returned his affection by loosely wrapping his arm around Harry's aching back.

Harry had to say something. He had waited weeks and hadn't said a thing. Maybe it would ruin everything, but he couldn't contain his feelings. He censored his feelings into one sentence he thought Draco might be able to handle.

"I could get used to this, Draco." Harry whispered.

Draco weighed his options. Of course he was already getting used to "this" and he couldn't imagine it not continuing indefinitely. But could he reveal something so intimate. Could he let himself be this vulnerable? So he settled on something he hoped they could both live with.

"I know." He said sweetly, and kissed Harry's wet forehead.

Harry was satisfied. And for the first time in quite awhile so was Draco. They laid there in utter contentment for what felt like a lifetime, enjoying each other's company.

The evening was almost perfect. But little did they know that the sound of running water was enough to drown out the sound of Ron returning to the locker room to pick up a forgotten pair of socks.


	4. Recovery

Harry stared blankly at the ceiling of the hospital wing. Bandages covered his limbs, his face, his stomach. His left arm was in a sling. His torso was riddled with black bruises. Countless ribs were broken. His eyes were nearly swollen shut. Madam Pomfrey had applied a peculiar concoction to his gums to begin the painful process of regrowing his teeth. Every inch of him pulsated with agonizing pain.

After Ron had walked in on Harry and Draco lying naked together in the locker room shower, he left immediately, only to return with hoards of prejudice young men thirsty for blood. So enraged by Harry's betrayal of his sister, Ron knew the best way to exact revenge was unleashing a troop of homophobic teens on Harry. Draco happened to leave a few minutes before the mob descended and escaped any abuse. In fact Ron hadn't even mentioned Draco's name to anyone.

They found Harry still naked and gathering his things at his locker. They pushed him down on the hard tile floor. Kicks, punches and body slams rained down upon him for what seemed like hours. Ron watched the scene for a few minutes and then left, satisfied with the punishment Harry was receiving. Harry cradled his head and kept his eyes tightly closed throughout the whole ordeal, but before he did he got a split second glimpse of the expressions on the boys' faces. Furrowed brows alive with rage. Jaws clenched with excitement. Eyes aflame with the desire for violence. Harry had never seen this part of humanity before and he felt ashamed he could elicit this behavior out of people.

He heard someone walking into the large room, purposefully but cautiously. Harry hoped to Merlin it wasn't one of the boys coming to finish the job. Unfortunately the thought of turning his head to look at the person coming towards him didn't seem worth the pain. The footsteps slowly became less faint and Harry sensed a figure standing by his bed. Hoping his tolerance for pain would allow him to move his eyes, he turned them towards the figure.

Draco was standing above him. His hair was a mess and his normally flawless, pale face was beat red and overflowing with anger and regret.

He wanted nothing more than to take Harry in his arms and take him far away from this place, but he found himself afraid to even touch him. It seemed like every inch of him looked so fragile, a strong breeze would break him in two.

Draco's hand hovered tentatively for a moment above Harry, before finally resting it softly on his. As he looked at the damage his love had done to Harry's body, it took all of his strength not to allow the tears welling in his eyes to fall. He wished it had been him to suffer this abuse. Their eyes finally met when Draco was able to shove his guilt aside for long enough.

"Oh, Harry." Draco managed to whisper.

Harry tried to think of what response would be least excruciating. He made the slightest of smiles and weakly squeezed Draco's hand.

"Is there anything I can do?" Draco said as he gently stroked Harry's unkempt hair.

"No." Harry said meekly.

Draco summoned a chair and sat next to his lover. He didn't say anything more, partly because he didn't know what to say, but mostly because he didn't want Harry to endure the pain of responding. But as Draco gazed deeply into his eyes and caressed his hand with his thumb, Harry had never felt more loved.

Harry felt the herbs Madam Pompfrey had given him earlier for pain and drowsiness begin to kick in. He fought as long as he could against the weight growing atop his eyelids, but eventually he gave in.

A few hours later Harry awoke to Draco snoring. He had fallen asleep still holding Harry's hand and resting his head on the side of Harry's bed. Noticing the sun beginning its slow ascension, he shook Draco's hand as harshly as he could. The young wizard jerked awake, taking a few seconds to realize where he was.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's almost morning. Madam Pompfrey will be here any minute. You should probably go." Harry thought his lungs were going to collapse from the long response.

Draco had to admit he made a good point. If he was seen with another man by his side, that couldn't help his recovery and reputation. But still he couldn't imagine leaving Harry's side.

"Are you sure?"

Harry gave the slightest of nods. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it to. Madam Pompfey's concoctions must be working.

"Alright." He sighed. "I'll be back tonight. Maybe by then you'll be healed. You already look a lot better." It was only a slight lie.

He sat up and gave Harry a final long gaze. He leaned down to give Harry a feather-light kiss on his forehead. Harry reveled in Draco's quick but meaningful affection. He gave Draco's hand a tight squeeze before they finally had to let each other go.

Harry watched him walk away, missing him already. Draco couldn't believe Harry still fancied him after all that he had been put through. He couldn't help but turn around to see him one last time before nightfall.  
Harry was looking up expectantly. His eyes were looking much better.

Forgetting his reputation, his principles, his philosophy on life, Draco whispered, "I love you."

Harry quietly replied, "I love you, too."

They looked at each other one long moment before Draco finally turned back to leave.

Harry had heard the old saying that love didn't hurt. He had believed it. But sitting here recovering from the worst hurt of his life, he had never been more in love or felt more love in return.

When he was sure Draco was gone, he turned his head away and closed his eyes. He was going to spend the rest of the morning having the loveliest of dreams.


	5. Home

After the clock struck ten, Draco began the short journey to the hospital wing for the third night in a row. Donning Harry's invisibility cloak he left in Draco's room the week prior, Draco could barely contain his excitement. It had been nearly impossible to be apart from Harry all day long these past few days, and all the time spent alone only made Draco's guilt continue to grow. Luckily Madam Pompfrey's various elixirs were working quickly, and this would be Harry's last night in her care.

Finally Draco found himself at the oversized wooden doors. He listened in to make sure no rustling came from within. He cautiously entered and walked towards Harry's bed. He found him dozing quietly with his mouth slightly agape. His arm was no longer in a sling, his teeth seemed to have grown back perfectly, the swelling in his eyes had nearly disappeared completely and where bandages used to be, barely visible scars had taken their place. He had healed so rapidly, Draco assumed Madam Pomfrey had kept him another night for his safety, not for required further recovery.

He looked around one last time before dropping the cloak to the floor. He leaned over his love and gave him a long kiss on his chapped lips. Harry roused with a smile. Even though he still didn't have all his strength back, he managed to pull Draco down on top of him. Draco was careful not to rest all of his weight on Harry's still sore ribs.

He gazed admiringly at Harry's face, drinking in all of its delightful imperfections and exquisite contours. Harry reached up to stroke Draco's silver locks, infatuated with Draco's warm gray eyes. How long it had been since they were icy and piercing with judgment. Harry had no idea how he had managed to finally bring humanity out of the once cold wizard, but he could hardly contain his happiness.

Draco kissed Harry once more, sucking his lip and tickling his tongue. Harry felt the familiar flood of warmth that had escaped him during his healing process. Teasing his lips with his tongue, Draco pulled back with a knowing smile. He wasn't ready to let them succumb to their desires just yet, there was something he still had to do to make things right after the hell Harry had been put through.

He grabbed the invisibility cloak from the ground and dropped it over them. Then with the upmost gentleness, picked up the wizard he found himself growing more in love with by the minute.

"Where are you taking me, my knight in shining armor?" Harry innocently asked.

"You'll see." Draco said with a wink.

The doors opened at Draco's command and they walked past them before turning to the right. Harry hadn't the faintest idea where they were going but Draco never disappointed when it came to picking dangerous and erotic places to pillage him. Harry couldn't help but hope he toned it down a bit from last time, so they didn't actually get caught.

After an endless amount of twists and turns, the two were facing a set of wooden doors unfamiliar to Harry. They opened at Draco's request and the pair passed into the vast room in front of them.

Harry knew instantly it was the prefect's bathroom when he saw the enormous bath before them. Draco turned back to cast several impenetrable locking spells on the doors. They would not be disturbed. He shucked off the cloak, confident they're privacy was absolute.

Almost instantly the bath was filled with steaming water and fragrant bubbles from its innumerable faucets.

Harry looked up at Draco as their clothes evaporated and they moved towards the bath. Until now he didn't know if he would ever recover from three days of harsh sponge baths from Madam Pompfrey.

Carefully Draco walked up the slick steps and then dropped down into the hot water. Gently he rested Harry on the underwater bench. He softly pushed Harry back so his head was resting on the bath's edge.

Conjuring a bar of soap, Draco began the long and loving process of washing Harry's still healing body. Starting at his feet, he took care not to miss an inch of Harry's stinging skin. Making long, slow strides up his legs, Harry realized this was the greatest pleasure Draco had ever given him. No orgasm could top the intense intimacy that comes when someone selflessly washes your body.

Draco began washing Harry's torso, innocently neglecting the area between Harry's legs. It wasn't the time for that. Draco batted away the bubbles covering Harry's body. He wanted to make sure to be extra careful washing the areas that were still bruised and healing. Harry felt every kick and every pummel melt away with each stroke of Draco's soap. He had never felt so lucky to be anywhere in his entire life.

Draco slowly made his way up Harry's sides, under his arms and then his chest. Then Draco straddled Harry. Harry held his breath, but Draco was merely getting closer so he could wash his back. Harry's back arched as Draco slowly caressed it with the slick bar of soap.

He may not have been able to rescue him from the abuse he suffered and there was no way to know what the future held for him, for them, but for the moment, as he washed away the pain, everything was right and everything made sense.

Satisfied with the cleansing he had done so far, Draco waded through the water to get shampoo. He came back with shampoo in hand, softly running his fingers through Harry's dripping, tousled locks. Making slow, uneven circles, he unhurriedly made his way through his hair. When he was done, Harry slid under the water to wash the suds from his away.

He made sure to resurface next to Draco's lap.

Stroking Draco's hair, he said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco replied, smiling with his tender gray eyes. "It was the least I could do."

"I wasn't just talking about the bath." Harry leaned in and kissed Draco affectionately. He didn't know how to thank him for the greatest love he had ever known. A greater love than most people are blessed with in an entire lifetime.

Draco understood perfectly and he could not have agreed more. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry stroked his hair and leisurely rubbed his back. The two wanted nothing more than to savor each other's company until the water grew too brisk and their skin became too wrinkled. They surmised they at least had a few more hours.

Harry tenderly raised Draco from his shoulder, his head in his arms. He kissed him passionately, slowly, daring the whole world to wait until he was done.

Harry pulled back, a smirk on his face. "Get up on the ledge, please."

"Well you did say the magic word." Draco replied with a smile, then hopped up on the bath's edge.

Harry stood on the step to be eye level with Draco. He lightly licked Draco's lips with the tip of his tongue. Draco's eyes closed with delight. Harry blew cool air in Draco's ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Unable to tease him any longer, Harry kissed his way down Draco's smooth, pale chest and stomach. Eyes fixed on the breathless wizard, Harry finally grasped Draco's painfully erect cock firmly in hand.

Draco shuddered with excitement. A satisfied smile adorning his face, Harry bent down and took Draco in his mouth in one long, luxurious slide.

His body rippled with pleasure as his cock was deliciously encased in Harry's impossibly tight throat. He slid Draco deep inside again and again. With every prolonged slide Draco was sure his pulsating cock would rocket right off. Then Harry lightly licked the underside of his shaft before making lightening fast circles around his throbbing head, all the while cupping his balls gently.

Harry marveled at how naturally this all felt now. He thought back to their first encounter in detention. He had never felt so lost or out of place. But now after countless rendezvous, he had never felt more at home experiencing the ultimate vulnerability with the boy he once considered a mortal enemy.

Draco loved attending to Harry and pleasuring him but he could never deny himself the ultimate gratification Harry could bring him. Draco couldn't believe how far he had come in only a few weeks. His seemingly impenetrable walls had been broken down and for the first time he allowed himself to be vulnerable. Admittedly, it was the most terrifying position he had ever put himself in, but the utter happiness loving someone who loves you in return brought him was worth the monstrous risk he was putting himself in.

His cock at the epicenter of his spasms, Draco felt the twinge of ecstasy begin its long ascent as Harry ruthlessly sucked the head of his dick. Alive with animalistic desire, he picked Harry up under his arms and shoved him against the edge of the oversized tub.

Gripping Harry's hips in his hands, he caught himself immediately, "Shit, Harry are you okay?"

Harry had no time to for pity. It had hurt like hell but he had always gotten off on Draco's brutal aggression and he didn't want their sex to change for any reason.

"Oh just shut up and fuck me."

"You don't talk to me like that." Draco said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to have to punish you." Draco spanked Harry ragingly.

"I've been so bad." Harry breathed, biting his lip in complaint.

Harry didn't even have a second to brace himself before Draco had rammed his monstrous cock past his tensed ring of muscle.

"Ahnggg." Harry yelled.

Ignoring his reflexive protests, Draco slammed his body against Harry's, digging his nails into Harry's hips as he experienced his own severe pleasure.

The excruciating bliss shot up Harry's spine, traveling through every nerve of his body. He thrashed violently as Draco again forcefully penetrated his still protesting muscles until the entirety of his burning erection was deep inside of Harry.

Draco took a second of pause before unleashing a barrage of agonizingly blissful thrusts into Harry. Draco bent over and bit Harry's shoulder, ripping into his wet flesh. Harry's nails tore at the wood beneath him, his teeth bit his lip in pain and his cock ached with neglect.

Draco viciously grabbed Harry's cock, stroking it with impossible speed. Harry couldn't keep a scream from escaping his raw throat. Harry leaned his head back to rest it on Draco's muscular shoulder. Draco shoved his fingers in Harry's mouth, which Harry took expectantly, biting them angrily as Draco pummeled him with increased ferocity.

In perfect synchronization, the wizards felt the aching warmth begin to gradually build inside of them. Draco swiped at Harry's hunched back in an automatic protest.

Draco ripped his hand from Harry's mouth, slapping it against his chest, bringing Harry's body flush with his. Their cheeks pressed alongside each other's, their breathing hallowed and their heartbeats raced with impossible rapidity.

Draco's nails ripped into Harry's chest as the unimaginable pleasure tore through his body. Suddenly that familiar silence fell over the boys after they stole one last gasp of air. Beginning in his toes and rushing up his legs, Harry felt the unbearable ecstasy quickly flood out of him. Feeling Harry's body heave beneath him, Draco impaled him one last time, vigorously spilling his seed deep inside Harry. For a split-second lifetime, they became one.

Harry absolutely loved the feeling of being filled by this disturbingly handsome wizard. It reminded him he was Draco's, and no one else.

Drained completely, Draco collapse onto Harry, flattening him against the bath's ledge. Breathless and exhausted, they fell back into the immense tub. Draco rested his body against the tub's wall, and Harry rested his body against Draco, his head in the niche of Draco neck.

Finally their breathing deepened and their heartbeats slowed. Draco's arms wrapped tightly around Harry, he savored every moment entwined with his lover. He was so thankful he had found someone who had looked past the walls he had built over the years and actually saw him for who he really was. He wanted nothing more than to proclaim his love for Harry to anyone and everyone that would listen. Unfortunately he had years before he could do that. They wouldn't even be able to hold hands on their way to class, like all the other star-crossed couples at Hogwarts.

Harry reached up to lovingly stroke Draco's cheek, in turn Draco turned to kiss Harry's forehead, giving him a quick squeeze. In many ways it felt like they had been together forever. Being with each other felt so natural and simply laying together brought each of them complete contentment. But despite how comfortable they felt around each other, their fiery passion showed no signs of burning out.

So they sat. They sat together for the rest of the night. Occasionally Draco would add more hot water but for the most part they just enjoyed each other company, jointly recovering from their shared bliss.

For those few hours they didn't worry about how Harry would survive going to class. How he would even survive living with his roommates. They didn't worry about Draco's inevitable disownment from his family when they found out about his relationship with Harry. They didn't wonder if Moaning Myrtle was spying on them from behind the mountain of suds. They didn't even worry about getting Harry back to the hospital wing before Madam Pompfrey returned. For the moment the only things that mattered were being with each other, and occasionally adding warm water and bubbles to the massive tub.

Draco was at peace. For the first time he could be himself around someone, and what luck that was also the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

For the first time in Harry's life, he felt like he was at home and he could think of no one more perfect to build a life with than the wizard with silver blond hair, whose arms were currently wrapped tightly around his waist.

Harry looked up expectantly at Draco, who looked down adoringly at him.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you, too." Draco replied. He took Harry's head firmly in his hands, looking deep into his green eyes before kissing him with renewed vigor and passion.

They didn't know what lied ahead, but they knew as long as they had each other, they had everything.


End file.
